


at your mercy

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, UshiOi Week 2020, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Oikawa was dangerous.Oikawa was dangerous and nobody knew that better than Wakatoshi.From the tone of his voice, over the careful way he moved, to the mischievous glint in his eyes.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	at your mercy

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for day 1 of UshiOi week!  
> I combined the prompts Magic/Fantasy AU and Secret Relationships.

Oikawa was dangerous.  
Oikawa was dangerous and nobody knew that better than Wakatoshi. 

From the tone of his voice, over the careful way he moved, to the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Your court will get suspicious,” Wakatoshi said quietly, taking in a deep breath of Oikawa’s flower perfume-like smell, and tightening his hold around Oikawa’s waist. “You should go back.”

“Ushiwaka, you worry too much. You know I’m stronger than the other fairies,” Oikawa replied. His words may have seemed careless, but Wakatoshi knew him well enough to understand that he wasn’t the only worried one.  
It sounded like Oikawa was trying to convince himself, and not Wakatoshi, of his strength.

Oikawa wiggled out of Wakatoshi’s arms to take his hand and pull him towards the front door of Wakatoshi’s little farmhouse.  
“I want to visit the horses.”

The two horses shared a small stable with Wakatoshi’s donkey. The donkey was secretly his favorite, but he never said that out loud. Wakatoshi was of the firm belief that animals understood a lot more than most people thought.

Still, his fondness for the horses had very much increased during the last few months, since they had been what brought Oikawa and him together.  
Even though Wakatoshi now saw Oikawa at least four times a week, his heart still started to beat faster when he remembered their first meeting: Wakatoshi had been hearing suspicious noises at night for weeks, only to one night find a fairy talking to his horses. 

His heartbeat got especially unbearable when he watched the tender way Oikawa treated the horses. There was this softness to his gaze that only appeared when Snowflake, the white horse, nuzzled into his hand. It was softer even than the way Oikawa looked at Wakatoshi in the morning, before leaving. They rarely waited until morning though, as they both needed to keep up their appearances.  
What could happen to them if their… whatever was between them was found out was a horrifying thought. Wakatoshi didn’t even care that much about being shunned by his village, or cast out and exiled. His feelings were so big, it felt like they had already outgrown any possible consequences to him.  
What did matter to him was what the fairy court would do to Oikawa.  
While he had never gotten Oikawa to explain the repercussions he could face in detail, the way Oikawa would look into the distance, grip his own ears and lay his head on Wakatoshi’s chest said more than enough for him.

The moonlight fell through the narrow stable windows and onto Oikawa’s face, making him look even more ethereal. His beauty had first been what enchanted Wakatoshi, and though it still did, it was now second to everything else about Oikawa.  
Oikawa was brave, because even when Wakatoshi had caught him, he kept coming back. His bravery had made another appearance when he kissed Wakatoshi first, before even discussing their relationship beforehand.  
Oikawa was kind and attentive, it showed not only in how he treated the animals but also in how he treated Wakatoshi. Whenever Wakatoshi had an especially strenuous day behind him, Oikawa made sure to kiss the furrowed part between his eyebrows and listen to the few words Wakatoshi would spill about whatever had stood in his way.  
Oikawa was fun. Wakatoshi never would have imagined himself to enjoy being teased, but somehow, when this strange fairy playfully insulted him, he could not bring himself to be angry, instead sometimes smiling, and even rarer, laughing.

There were countless stories about young men and women giving their hearts away to fairies and suffering because of it. When he had been young, Wakatoshi had usually not believed them, and pitied the humans who would give themselves up so freely. 

Now, Wakatoshi believed and understood.  
Oikawa was dangerous, and Wakatoshi couldn’t wait to give his heart to him and bear the consequences. 

“Oikawa.”

“Yes, honey?” 

“I think I love you.” 

The smile on Oikawa's face, illuminated by the moonlight, made anything to come worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!  
> Writing this was fun, for some reason making it fantasy themed makes angst much easier for me to write.
> 
> I post art on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilijaNArt)!


End file.
